Let's Go Far Away
by Team Dai-Gurren
Summary: Alfred saved Arthur's life by convincing his captain to let Arthur become part of the crew. Years later, the two pirates forged an unbreakable bond that turned into a forbidden love. Now, not only their love but their very lives could be in danger should their deadly secret ever be exposed to the rest of the crew. UsUk YAOI. Based off a song by Cosmo Jarvis.


**Yuu: Yo-ho readers! So, I wanted to do a fanfic based off one of my favorite songs, "Gay Pirates" by Cosmo Jarvis- not as fun-loving as it sounds, but it's a great song, and you all should totally listen to it- and I thought- who better to put in a pirate-based fic then the ex-pirate himself, England!**

_Leiko: It's a UsUk fic- England who's taking the role of Sebastian!_

Kyo: The nations take their human names, by the way. 

**Yuu: We do not own Hetalia, the characters, the song, or anything in this. **

* * *

"This water is too salty for me to even drink!"

Arthur glanced to his right, hearing a familiar high-pitched voice complaining. Alfred was sticking his tongue out and pouring his clear drink over the side of the ship. Sighing, Arthur leaned his mop against the main mast and headed toward the blue-eyed male. He'd always been attracted to those eyes, which were literally as blue as the very sea they sailed on.

However, Arthur's reverie slipped away at the sight of Alfred spitting over the deck's railing. Shaking his head, he headed over to his ever infuriating crew mate. "What the bloody hell are you bitching about this time?" He asked, crossing his arms at an attempt to look intimidating. Unfortunately, all resolve was lost at the sight of tears pricking the corners of Alfred's eyes. Oh for the love of- not the tears!

"A-Al..."

"ARTHUR!" He screamed, as he leaped toward Arthur and wrapped his arms around his neck. It must have looked awkward, thought Arthur, to see someone Alfred's size clinging to him. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's overly dramatic act. "The water tastes all salty!" He whined, pulling back from Arthur to show him the most pathetic-looking pout he could muster, knowing the other wasn't often able to stand the look.

However, it looked like this wasn't one of those times, as Arthur scowled at him. "Did you not desalinate it first?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Alfred's fake tears immediately stopped as he looked up in thought. "Ah... well, that is... no?" Arthur made to hit Alfred, but was easily blocked by him. "Hey! That's not cool, Arthur!" He teased, continuing his fluid movements to block all of Arthur's punches.

"Oi! Get back to work you two!"

Hearing their crew mate give them orders, they stopped and saluted until he turned his back. Chuckling, Alfred draped his arm around Arthur's shoulder, and pulled him against his body. "So," he whispered in Arthur's ear, sending shiver's down his spine. "Would you be against me paying a visit to your cabin tonight?" A dark blush covered Arthur's face, but he didn't respond otherwise.

Not that he needed to- that was all the response Alfred needed. Running a quick hand through Arthur's hair, Alfred stepped back, returning to his previous duties. Arthur continued to glare at Alfred as he walked away, cursing himself for being caught up in the moment. He hated that Alfred was always able to manipulate him like that.

But Alfred was always able to erase all of his troubles, and for that he was grateful. Truth be told, he'd love to get out of the life of a pirate, and just be able to live a peaceful life with Alfred. Though he knew that was impossible to do- there really was no way to escape the life of a pirate. As they always say, 'a pirates life for me.'

Not like he had much of a choice, in all honesty. His village was pillaged by a group of bandits a few years back, and he'd been one of the few survivors. Left alone and poor, he'd made the mistake of trying to steal from a group of pirates- the very ones he was sailing with now. They were going to kill him for even daring to touch their belongings.

They'd been about to execute him when Alfred stepped in, pleading with the captain to have mercy on him- who was just a young teen. Luckily, he somehow convinced the captain to let Arthur on as an underling, and he'd been indebted to Alfred ever since. He wasn't even sure anymore when it was those feelings of gratitude and admiration had turned to those of love, but they had.

Even though their relationship had to be kept a secret, as long as he could be with Alfred, he didn't care. Though it never stopped him from dreaming of getting of the ship, with the one he loved, of course. It was just that he couldn't take this life anymore! It was suffocating him, and if not for Alfred, he'd have died a long time ago. He let out a deep, stressed filled sigh.

"I'd rather walk the dreaded plank than stay another week."

* * *

Alfred crept slowly along the sides of the cabins, careful not to wake up any of the other crew. Only two others were on the deck, and they were always asleep. It'd be a real pain in the ass for them if something happened when they were asleep and didn't alert the crew. Not that Alfred was complaining- it gave him plenty of opportunities to sneak in and see Arthur.

Reaching his cabin door, Alfred carefully opened it, not making any sound, and stepped inside. He'd been in the room so many times before that he didn't even need any light to find his way to Arthur's bed. Reaching out, he finally felt Arthur's bed. Moving his arm up, he shook his arm lightly, not wanting him to freak when he awoke.

"Art! Artie!" He said in a hushed whisper. "Come on, wake up!" He heard Arthur beginning to wake, and pulled back. "A-Al?" He asked, still groggy from his sleep. Alfred chuckled slightly, and ran his hand through Arthur's soft blonde hair. How he loved the feel of it between his fingers! And his eyes! As green as emeralds, they were what had first attracted him as a teen when they'd first met.

He would never be able to regret the day he put his life on the line to save Arthur's life. What was a few whippings now and then to be able to stay with the one he loved? Of course, he'd never told his Artie about it, knowing it would kill him. He'd questioned the scars on his back a few times before, but without an answer, he'd eventually let it go, assuming it was part of a past Alfred didn't want to talk about.

Alfred leaned forward, and placed a light kiss on Arthur's lips before pulling back once more. "Come out with me tonight," he said. "Everyone's asleep, and we haven't looked at the stars in a while." Feeling Arthur nod, Alfred pulled back the covers and helped him up. Arthur looked up at Alfred's dark figure and glared. "I can get up on my own, thank you. I'm not a bloody child!"

Alfred chuckled slightly and wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist. "Believe me, Artie, I know that _all_ too well." Blushing, Arthur allowed Alfred to lead him out the door and to the higher deck. Making sure everyone else was asleep, the two lay on their backs, hands intertwined. Arthur took a deep breath, but only sighed when all he could smell was the sea.

"What's wrong, Art?" Asked Alfred. "Francis tease you about your eyebrows again?" Scowling, Arthur grunted in disapproval. "Of course not! I'm just tired of this life, is all," he muttered, gazing up at the stars. He tried to find the constellations Roderich had taught him about. He in turn taught Alfred, and the two had spent countless nights looking up at the stars.

Alfred sighed, and rolled over on top of Arthur, causing him to blush. "You know I'd take you away if I could, right Art?" He asked, sifting his hand through Arthur's hair. He smiled softly in response, and cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" Alfred asked, causing Arthur to smirk. "Nothing. It's just these cheesy lines aren't normally your style. I should be asking _you_ if something's wrong."

Alfred arched an eyebrow, then flicked Arthur in the forehead before leaning down to capture his lips with his own. Pulling back after a moment, Alfred smirked at Arthur's blushing face. "More my style?" He asked, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "As if, you bloody wanker. Aren't you usually as horny as a dog in heat?" Alfred laughed, a sound that was music to Arthur's ears.

"Is that how you'd prefer me to be?" He asked. Before he could get a response, Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's once more, only this time with a passion that lit Arthur's body on fire. He gripped Alfred's shirt as he felt his tongue slide into his mouth, and he let slip a small whimper. Feeling Alfred smile against him, Arthur pulled back to glare at him. "You are such a bloody cheat!" He whispered, as his lips were captured once more.

At this point in time, neither knew the troubles that were heading their way. They would forever miss these little moments of bliss in their life together, seeing as how reality would come crashing down around them before they could stop it.

* * *

**Yuu: Warning! This'll have angsty feels in it! (Listen to the song if you wanna know why)**

_Leiko: Kay then! Anyway, Kyo and I were discussing it and... anyone want a lemon in a later chapter?_

**Yuu: WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS WANT A LEMON?!**

Kyo: Who doesn't?

_Leiko: Please Review!_


End file.
